


Alone Time

by stvrrk



Series: rolleigns au [6]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, finally some alone time but tyler interrups, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: “Sh…they’re asleep”</p><p>-</p><p>Seth is almost certain that Tyler can sense when they're up to something. (Or maybe they we're too loud, but that couldn't be it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i moved away from the prompt too much but hey first ever m/m one shot with some type of sexual stuff in it hope it doesnt suck! enjoyyy :))

“Goodnight daddy, goodnight papa.”

“Night, bug.”

Roman and Seth both take turns kissing Tyler goodnight. Roman waits at the door for Seth as he tucks Ty in. The couple were putting Tyler to bed a little earlier tonight so they could get some much needed alone time.

Immediately after Roman shut Ty’s door, Seth was pulling him to the bedroom. Ro laughed, letting his boyfriend pull him through the door and push him onto the bed. Roman landed and before he even had time to think, Seth was straddling his waist and Seth’s lips were against his.

“Mmm, slow it down babe. I’m not going anywhere.” Roman jokes after Seth pulls away.

“I need this. We need this.” Seth groans, grabbing a hold of the bottom of Roman’s shirt, prompting Ro to sit up so he could pull it off.

“We got all night, Seth.” He tells him, Roman’s lips hovering over Seth’s before he presses them to his.

Seth pushes Roman back down onto the bed, kissing his neck and down his chest. Seth grab a hold of the waist of Roman’s gym shorts and pulls them down with some help from Ro.

After leaving soft kisses on Roman’s hips, Seth pulls down Roman’s briefs with his teeth, grazing his skin with them. Seth tosses Ro’s briefs to the side, and goes back up to kiss Roman on the lips. Seth sits up on Roman’s waist and pulls his shirt over his head, his hair fluffing out around his head after his shirt comes off.

“So beautiful.” Roman mumbles, rubbing his thumb on the skin of Seth’s waist. Seth smiles down at him and slides off his lap, kneeling down on the bed in between Roman’s legs. Kissing up his thighs, Ro sighs in content and runs his fingers through Seth’s hair.

Seth looks Roman in the eye when he licks a stripe up his cock, and Ro groans laying his head back on the bed. He presses a soft kiss to the head and takes him into his mouth. Seth hums at the taste of precum in his mouth, sending vibrations though Roman’s cock, making him moan out loud.

“Sh, Tyler’s asleep.” Seth says when he lifts his lips from Roman. Then he gets back to sucking him off, his nose hitting the skin of Roman’s pubic bone. Roman holds Seth’s head there and his throat constricts around his cock, making him groan loudly. When Seth pulls his head up he goes to shush Roman again, but he’s interrupted by a tiny voice at the door.

“Daddy? Is papa okay?” Tyler asks, twisting the doorknob. Seth locked it just in case and right now he’s so glad he did.

“Yeah, he’s fine Ty. Go back to bed.” Seth tells him, a horrified look on his face. Roman chuckles and Seth glares at him.

“I wanna check on papa!”

“I swear this kid just knows when we’re up to something.” Seth mutters, and Roman laughs at him.

“Or if you didn’t make me moan so loud, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Yeah, whatever. Put some pants on.”

Seth goes to open the door for Tyler, who’s sitting in front of the door. He was probably gonna wait out there until they opened it.

“Papa is fine, bug.” Seth tells him again, following his little boy back into the bedroom. He watched as Tyler jumped into the bed with Roman, cuddling up next to him.

“You ‘kay papa?” Tyler asks him, laying his head on Ro’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Tyler.” Ro chuckles, rustling up Ty’s long hair. “You gotta go back to your bed now. I’m fine, daddy is fine.”

Tyler crosses his arms and huffs, basically planting himself in that spot next to Roman.

“No, Tyler. You’re going to your bed, papa bought you that bed and his feelings are going to be hurt because you’re not using it.” Seth tells him and Tyler pouts, but Seth doesn’t fall for it. Roman is so thankful he’s not in this spot otherwise Tyler would be sleeping in the middle of the couple right now.

“Fine.” Tyler pouts with a sniffle. “Love you, papa. _Goodnight_ , daddy.”

Seth watches in disbelief as his own child leaves so dramatically.

“So dramatic,” Roman says, finally speaking up again. “Wonder who he gets that from.”

Seth looks at Roman with a look of disgust on his face, but still gets into bed with him.

“He’s gonna be with your parents all day tomorrow, we can do all we want then.” Roman tells him, and Seth smiles, leaning up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> i probably dragged this one on idk tell me what you thought!!


End file.
